


Kissies Clean

by hharrytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Baby Louis, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hharrytomlinson/pseuds/hharrytomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nap time, but Louis' hungry. Harry takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissies Clean

**Author's Note:**

> this is short because i'm a piece of shit
> 
> [tumblr](http://hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com/)

Louis’ nuzzled under Harry’s chin, the side of his face pressed to his chest. They rest like that sometimes during the afternoon, on the couch and in front of the muted TV or in their bed, Harry always wrapped around Louis like a blanket.

It’s nap time, but Louis’ restless and constantly squirming until Harry tightens his grip momentarily, as to tell him to sit still. Louis had eaten breakfast late, meaning no lunch, and that by two o’clock he’s hungry. Like everything else, there’s set meal times, and Louis’ not allowed a snack until four, and then dinner three hours later, before sex, and then bed.

Louis keeps on moving despite Harry’s wishes, the white t-shirt Harry picked out for him this morning riding up on his tummy, and his tight boxer shorts outlining his bum as he wiggles around. When Louis moves to rest on his other side, facing the couch, Harry sits up, bringing him with him.

“Are you alright, baby?” He frowns and sets a hand on Louis’ forehead, their positions compromising with Louis straddling him.

“M’hungry.” Louis whines, cranky from not being able to go to sleep. He’s normally halfway through with his nap at this time, cuddling up to Harry with his arms around his middle.

“You want me to make you a sandwich?”

Louis nods his head, tucking his face into Harry’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck, signaling that he wants to be carried. Harry’s only in his boxers too, shirtless, and half naked like most days when neither have a place to be. It’s Sunday, their least busy day of the week unless it’s promo season.

Louis’ legs wrap tight around Harry, nearly falling asleep on his shoulder. He’s set down on the middle island while Harry opens the fridge, searching for bread, only to come up empty.

“We don’t have any bread, baby, how about spaghetti?”

“Okay.” Louis nods his head, pleased, and swinging his legs over the counter.

Harry seems upset for a moment and Louis doesn’t know why until Harry’s hands are on his thighs and he’s standing in the middle of his legs.

“Please, daddy.” Louis remembers himself before there’s any punishment, chewing on the skin of his index finger shyly, until Harry moves his hand away.

“We don’t want your fingers to get infected, baby, you know better.”

Louis looks down, but he’s nodding his head, listening. When Harry steps away, Louis listens to him opening cabinets and drawers, taking a pan out from the bottom drawer beside the stove and filling it with cold water to set on the stove to boil.

The water takes a while to boil and there’s only small bubbles at the top when Louis peaks up and realizes Harry’s shuffling through another drawer, a spare drawer that they’ve never found a purpose for. Louis knows what Harry keeps in spare drawers and lays back against the counter for him, pliant and willing.

“Look at you, sweetheart.” Harry sets the lube beside Louis’ hip and leaves the room for a moment, returning with two pillows and Louis’ favorite bear. One pillow goes under Louis’ head to protect him from the heard surface of the granite countertops, and the other goes under his bum, farther up enough to give Harry access to in between Louis’ legs. While Louis clutches his bear up to his chin, Harry drags his boxers down, one leg at a time, and kisses the tops of Louis’ thighs.

Louis holds his teddy closer to his chest when Harry squirts lube directly in between his cheeks, pressing one finger in, and then two. The water starts to make a small sizzling noise and Louis tries to squirm away, but is held down by his hips.

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you, love, is that alright?” Harry always asks for permission and Louis always nods his head, burying his small nose into his stuffed animal that smells fresh like laundry detergent from when Harry was doing the laundry earlier, Louis on top of the drier and giving Harry kisses every time he leaned forward and asked.

Louis’ always opened, so whenever Harry has to stretch him any wider than he already is, it doesn’t take very long.

Harry leaves Louis, moves his fingers out of him to lower the temperature of the boiling water from high to medium. Louis’ getting tired, hunger pains still there, but numbed, up until Harry grabs him by the waist and picks Louis back up, arms around his neck and legs clung around his waist.

Harry leans Louis against the island for support while he takes himself out of his boxers, directing his tip in between Louis’ legs, before slowly pushing inside.

“There we go, baby, nice and tight for me.” Harry hums, bouncing Louis on his hip, before taking him over toward the stove to stir the pasta.

Louis shakes his head, disagreeing, because this isn’t nice for him, it’s _overwhelming_ , and Harry’s too big.

“D-Daddy,” Louis pants, eyes squeezed closed and mouth opened as he buries his face into Harry’s shoulder. He’s set him down on the island again, so that Harry can thrust into him in small circles. “M-More, please, daddy.”

“Shh,” Harry rubs Louis’ back, hushing him with a kiss in between his eyes, “you’re alright, baby, we’ll go slow, okay?”

Harry doesn’t go slow but faster, setting Louis down gently to rest along the counter top, legs wide open with Harry standing in between them.

“Take a nap, darling.” Harry whispers, wants Louis to fall asleep, but he can’t when Harry’s taking his hand in his and setting it along his naval, feeling Harry thrust in and out of him through his tummy.

“Daddy,” Louis’ quieter this time and moves his hand from under Harry’s, tugging on his penis innocently, like he’s not trying to relieve himself, just telling Harry that it hurts and he’s close.

Harry fucks the orgasm out of Louis and then himself, before Louis’ leaking come and the pasta’s done being cooked. With a sanitary wipe on the countertops and a wet flannel on Louis’ stomach, Louis’ ready to eat.

Harry sets a placemat up for Louis at the small table in the corner of the kitchen, separate from their dining table, and has a fresh plate of spaghetti in front of him while Louis sits patiently waiting. He knows enough to wait for Harry, and only starts to eat when he’s in Harry’s lap.

It’s Louis’ notice of the pasta and the messy strings of it that have him crawling around in Harry’s lap, twirling his index finger in a circle on the back of Harry’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

“It’s alright, baby,” Harry turns Louis back around, grabbing his fork and twirling the spaghetti around the prongs, “see, now it’ll fit in your mouth.”

Louis nods his head, quiet, and takes the fork from Harry to place in his mouth. He hands it back to Harry to gather up more spaghetti when he’s done, and they go on like that, how they’ve done before, Harry helping Louis and Louis needing it.

When Louis’ done eating and only a little bit of pasta is left on his plate, he turns back around to straddle Harry’s lap, murmuring in his ear, “Kissies clean, daddy.”

It’s a thing they do when Louis’ face is messy, and Louis’ isn’t, thanks to Harry twirling the pasta neatly on his fork, but Harry kisses all around his mouth like it is, licking below his bottom lip.

“You want dessert, baby?” Harry murmurs against Louis’ cheek, like they’re the only two people in the world.

But Louis shakes his head and pushes Harry’s crotch away, knowing that dessert means Harry’s come in his mouth, and not normally minding, except the nap he’s missed is catching onto him and he’s too tired to try to fit Harry in his mouth.

“I want nap, daddy.” Louis’ tone gets a bit whiney again as he clings to Harry, setting his cheek down on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Upstairs or couch?”

“Upstairs.” Louis yawns. His mind is slowly derailing and he’s tired, tired from sex on the island and not getting a wink of sleep on the couch. He’s full and comfortable and loves it when Harry sets him down in the middle of their bed, doing so so gently that Harry leans down far enough to be laying over Louis like a blanket.

And then comes the fuzzy blanket that warms Louis’ feet, followed by the heavy afghan from Harry’s mum, and their puffy duvet to cover over him.

Harry gets up to leave and Louis’ eyes open wide, suddenly wet like he’s going to cry, and Harry notices this, for he crawls into bed beside Louis.

“Dessert after nap.” Louis whispers, scooting close enough to Harry for half of his body to be resting on top of his. “Okay, daddy?”

“Sure, baby,” Harry rubs small circles into Louis’ back, reaching over to grab another one of Louis’ various stuffed animals for him to cuddle, “don’t forget your bear, yeah?”

Louis sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and snuggles closer to Harry, closing his eyes and falling asleep to thoughts of his daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hharrytomlinson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
